Poptart Filling
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Follow up to Sticky Situations. Kendall apologises for molesting Logan in the slide, and Kelly just thinks it was due to a baked good within a baked good.


**A/N: Follow up to Sticky Situations, for scribe-o-the-stars, who suggested the idea to me and got me to write it. Yes, I am excited by Pythagorean triples, and yes, the inside of a blueberry muffin poptart does resemble semen.**

"Sorry about yesterday," Kendall said softly, looking out through the windshield, and, hell, practically anywhere but the other boy.

Logan shifted uneasily, both of his hands gripping at the seat belt, half because it hadn't been such a long time since Kendall got his licence and half because _fuck_, he was in _pain_. Agonizing, throbbing pain deep inside of him that he couldn't avoid no matter what. The main problem, though, was that it made him think about the reason behind it, and that was something he didn't even want to make up his mind about.

He was going to say it was okay, but truthfully it wasn't. The whole event was stressing him the fuck out, making him have weird thoughts about his best friend, and, obviously, making it impossible to go about his daily business without intermittent exclamations of pain. So he just sat there, knuckles white against the grey seat belt, and watched the other out of the corner of his eye.

Kendall sighed. "I really am, dude."

"Okay," Logan settled with saying as they pulled into the parking place. Neither made a move to get out of the car, Kendall pushing up the armrest of the driver's seat so he could turn to look worriedly at Logan.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for it," he added, moving at last to face Kendall.

"Dude, you had every right to be pissed." He gestured at the place where Logan's shirt was riding up and you could see the bruise forming from where he was jammed into the plastic. "I…hurt you, come on."

Logan smiled faintly. "I went up the slide when you were going down."

"Well, I stuck my dick in your ass randomly with James and Carlos in the room."

"And I called your eyebrows funny."

"And I made out with you in Kelly's car."

Logan's eyes snapped up to meet Kendall's, brow furrowing in confusion. "Since when?"

Then he got it.

Kendall put his hands on the edge of the passenger seat, leaning over to press soft lips to Logan's. The latter responded slowly, deliberately, placing his palms on the other's shoulders and feeling the warmth of Kendall's tongue sweeping into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed, Kendall's fingers twisting into dark hair.

Logan pulled away after moments of scarily blissful motion, kissing Kendall's chin and cupping his jaw in his palm.

"Retry?" Kendall asked quietly with a hesitant smile, absolutely the cutest thing Logan would ever live to see.

"Mm, maybe not exactly. I'm still pretty sore."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kendall amended, grinning as he looped his arms around the other's neck. "I just figured you'd hate me and that was my only chance where you had no pants and I decided to be a rapist."

Logan chucked into Kendall's chin, brushing his lips up for another kiss. He was pretty glad the windows were tinted as tinted could be, because, seriously, in the parking lot of Rocque Records and if Gustavo saw then-ohh. He subconsciously leaned forward into his band mate, revelling in the firmness of Kendall's mouth on his and the solidity of his body, his body that Logan couldn't believe he could just _touch_ like he wanted to.

Taking charge for once, he propped himself up on his hands and knees and crawled to the driver's seat, situating himself in Kendall's lap and basically attempting to suck the kid's teeth out of their places. It was just this lightheaded, drugged-out euphoria seeming to drain him of all reason and thought, this ecstatic feeling that girls were _not even close_ to achieving. Most guys probably weren't either, but Logan wasn't exactly a veteran in that field and all he knew was that Kendall, his best friend, was the most fucking amazing person he had ever met.

This did in fact go against the laws of physics, but that was okay when Kendall had his hands in Logan's shirt and his tongue in his mouth. It was better than spherical geometry-it was better than _Pythagorean triples_, and nothing was better than those, _god_.

Logan separated his reddened lips from Kendall's, clumsily moving one leg to the other side of Kendall's waist so that he didn't have to turn his head to face him, pulling off his shirt with the joint effort of both boys and lipping his way up the other's chest. Kendall gave a shuddery exhalation, running his hands over Logan's thighs and bucking forward into him. Logan had half a mind to stop, because there was still that notion that this was so endlessly wrong, but the brain in his skull was nothing when confronted by the brain in his dick.

"Nn, Logan," Kendall whined, needy, and that _did_ it for Logan. He slid his hips forward urgently, so hard that it was starting to hurt, and took hold of Kendall's belt loops, dragging the damning pants out of his way.

"Aw, fuck yeah," he muttered (horrified in a way that he would say something like that when he saw a guy's dick), and licked his lips.  
"Can you get off for a second?" Kendall said, catching his breath, "I want my pants all the way gone."

Logan whimpered. "I don't _care_, just _fuck_ me already, _please_, Kendall." He slid his hands over Kendall's shoulders, moaning at the feeling of so much smooth, taut skin, and down his chest, fingertips rubbing lightly at a nipple as he travelled down.

Kendall pushed his hands away before they got to anyplace highly distracting, partly because he wanted to get Logan's clothes off and partly because he was about to come all over the place.

"Strip," Kendall ordered, because Logan was far past the state of horny enough to do anything Kendall said. Kendall was too lazy to do anything about the jeans or anything anyway, so it was pretty beneficial for him, so he thought, to tell Logan exactly what he wanted from him.

Logan made a sound of discontent. "But _Kendall_."

"Ey, no buts, or nothing's going into yours," he threatened, and Logan complied silently, kneeling on the edge of the seat in between Kendall's spread knees and unravelling his scarf from his neck. He placed the green material on the dashboard, unzipping his hoodie slowly, torturously slowly, looking down at Kendall with low-lidded eyes, full lips parted slightly.

Kendall resisted from just _touching_ the kid, getting his hands all up in Logan's business; that sounded so fucking awesome right then. Instead, forcefully opposing his wants, he waited patiently for Logan to peel off his jacket and shirt, hands slipping down his flat stomach, fingertips sliding into the front of his jeans.

He watched, eyes wide, as Logan's hand made it's way even further, staring in amazement as he groaned lightly, touching himself just a mere foot away from Kendall's face. Small sounds of pleasure escaped him as he got more into what he was doing, the blonde boy's fingers curling around his own knees as he witnessed the scene before him.

"Goddamnit, Logan!" he finally burst out, lunging forward and fumbling with the button and zipper on Logan's pants before tugging them down around his knees. Logan moved his legs so he could get the waist of the pants past his knees and kicked them off, climbing over Kendall again and returning to the spot on his lap, wrapping his legs around Kendall's middle as he pushed his crotch as hard as he could into the other's.

Kendall gasped, reciprocating as he smashed his lips on Logan's, still unable to believe he had his extraordinarily hot best friend wrapped around him and about to get fucked so hard he wouldn't even be able to get out of the damning car. They exhausted themselves with stilted, stuttering motions, firm pressing against one another that didn't even count as anything.

Nevertheless, it was awesome.

"K-Ken," Logan managed out, mouthing at the corner of Kendall's lips, digging his nails into his shoulders. "I'm gonna-"

Kendall reached down, wrapping a slender hand around Logan's dick, and the latter shuddered something terrible, feeling like he was practically curling in on himself. It started in his very centre and flooded out to every damning inch of his skin, of his very core, of every organ in his body. He couldn't be sure even whether it was a good feeling or bad, it was just this _overflow_, explosion, paroxysm of _feeling_. It shut down every other function he was ever capable of so all he could do was _feel_.

"Fu-uck!" he stuttered out, sucking in a deep breath and relaxing as his cum cooled over Kendall's hand.

Kendall grasped the other's hips, pulling him further into his lap and pushing Logan's chest back. Logan laid back with the top half of him on the passenger seat, folding his arms underneath his head and looking as Kendall spit in his palm and rubbed the saliva over his erection.

"You know, Logan," he mused, guiding himself to the dark-haired boy's puckered entrance, "I've been waiting to do this for a long-assed time."

Logan sighed contentedly. "Mm, that's great and all, man, but I would really appreciate it if you just fucked me already."

"Well, this is a step up," Kendall commented, locking eyes with his friend and smiling toothily as he slowly entered Logan.

Logan held his breath, exhaling laboriously after a few seconds and staring up at the ceiling. It burned. It fucking _burned_. He held up a hand, waggling his fingers. "Ever heard of these?" he asked Kendall, taking another deep breath. "Yeah, they come in handy."

"Be quiet," the blonde muttered, sliding himself in the rest of the way despite the resisting contractions of Logan's muscles around him. Which, on the subject, felt like Jesus. He hadn't really felt Jesus much, but he assumed that if he had a feel this is what it would be. Not moist, pulsing heat around his cock, per se, but something incredible, since Jesus didn't appear to be a rapist (though truthfully you could never know).

Tearing his mind away from the subject of holy deities, he held himself in place, Logan making a face, before pulling out and then in again.

"A little to the left," Logan tried to say, a mumbling jumble of consonants and vowels that Kendall barely recognised as English.

Kendall changed angle according to the other's request, barely able to process any information because he was _so damn close_. Logan cried out when he slammed in, Kendall hitting into his prostate over and over and making him melt into a puddle of spaghetti sauce on the car seat. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, convulsing as he came hard inside the other, doing his best to keep up with Logan, who had his legs around his middle, moving in time with Kendall's thrusts with his jaw set and open.

He surged upward, moaning gratefully as his swollen lips connected with Kendall's soft ones, pushing his hips down, the only thing going through his head being to get the Kendall's again hardening dick deeper, deeper, _deeper_.

He choked out curses, reaching down to spastically jack himself off before following Kendall's lead and exploding for a second time all over his band mate and the upholstery.

He buried his face in Kendall's neck, each of them wrapped up in the other and just feeling that sense of exhausted peace, their hearts slowing, their movements becoming more subdued, Logan thinking maybe having the slide installed was a good idea after all.

"That was amazing," Kendall murmured, eyes flitting closed, arms and legs would around the other as he sighed in contented bliss.

Logan had no response but to nuzzle further into his warmth, not so freaked out anymore and deciding that Kendall had officially made it up to him for the plastic slide rape earlier that week.

Kelly, on the other hand, never could wrap her head around how the filling from the blueberry muffin poptart she was eating in the car the other day got all over both the passenger and driver's seat. And the cup holders.


End file.
